Tainted Love
by TobiAkatsukiLover
Summary: Neither recognized the other's love, but one day, Deidara pushed Sasori too far and landed himself in a huge mess of mixed emotions. Is there hope for forgiveness? Yaoi, rape, bondage. Don't like, don't read. Please read and review, this took a long time.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, otherwise neither Sasori nor Deidara would've died, and there'd be a few episodes where they screw each other.

WARNING: Yaoi, rape, bondage, and my horrible attempt at writing an entire yaoi lemon. (it's not that bad, though! it has a somewhat-happy ending!)

This started off as an idea that I couldn't get out of my head, so I wrote it down. I hadn't intended for there to be yaoi, but I just couldn't figure out a good place to end it. So, in my fury to write a good ending, I stayed up till midnight and ended up with eight pages of smut.

..But it was the GOOD kind of smut. On with the story!

* * *

"You know what I hate the most about Akatsuki, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked his puppet partner.

Sasori sighed and put down the carving knife he was holding, then replied lazily, "What...?"

"There's no way for a normal guy to get real sexual release, hmm!" Deidara complained. "No available girls- even on missions! The best you could get is a one-night stand, but even then practically every girl is too smart to be fooled by a sex-deprived guy! All that leaves is masturbating, which only the truly hopeless would do, hmm, and gay sex, but no guy here is sexy enough to make me crooked! (you know, not straight) If I stay here much longer, I'll go crazy... er, crazier. I'm DOOMED, hmm!"

"If what you say is true, then we must all be a bunch of hopeless fools since all anyone does here is masturbate." Before Deidara could question that, Sasori continued, "If anyone here was having sex, I'm sure we'd all hear it. Have you ever heard it? No. Therefore, yes, brat.. all we do is masturbate." Sasori turned back around in his chair to work on his puppet again.

"..." Deidara remained silent. He lied down on his back, stretched out across his bed.

"Besides, brat... at least you've got those extra mouths."

Deidara looked disgusted. "Yeah, for BATTLE, hmm. Not that I expect you to know, but those fuckers have sharp teeth," he said bluntly.

"So you're telling me that you've never tried to use those mouths like that once, even out of curiosity?" Sasori still had his back to Deidara, but he stopped what he was doing and sat perfectly still, waiting for an answer.

Deidara's face reddened. "Y-yeah... every time..." There was an awkward silence. "B-besides, Sasori-danna, since when do _you_ care about my masturbating habits, hmm?!" Deidara asked, sitting up and pointing an accusing finger at Sasori's back.

"No real reason." Sasori turned back around to look at the blonde, and draped an arm over the back of his chair. "It just struck my curiosity one day, and since then, it's been bugging me... like a little, annoying voice in the back of my head. Thanks for sating me." Sasori added the thanks in a normal tone of voice, which surprised Deidara.

"Hmph," Deidara acknowledged what Sasori had said, "you know what they say, danna: curiosity killed the cat."

"True. I, however, am no cat, but a work of art. _I_ am everlasting beauty." He added the last part with a smirk that could melt any fangirl.

"Pfft, you're not 'art'. If you were as 'artfully beautiful' as you say, I'd have screwed you long ago, hmm."

Sasori glared at Deidara for a moment before his face regained its normal, cool composure. "Your loss," he said, turning back to his puppet. "Though I doubt you'd have the guts to fight me off if I slacked in my self-control, much less start anything yourself."

That seemed to click things into place in the bomber's mind. "Y... you mean... you're GAY?" Deidara asked, loudly and disbelievingly.

Sasori's eyes widened as he sarcastically replied, "No, Deidara! I just want to videotape me fucking you and sell it to fangirls so I can pay back Kakuzu for all the shit I broke while trying to sever your head from your shoulders!" When Deidara blinked stupidly, Sasori continued in his usual, cruel voice, "Of course I am, you moronic, blonde brat. I've been holed up in Akatsuki for some twenty years now, surrounded by a bunch of men, UGLY men, then you show up and everything within my mind goes to hell." Sasori finished by narrowing his eyes at his blonde partner.

When Deidara's slow mind was able to process all of this new information, he snapped back into reality. "So... Sasori-danna..." Deidara spoke slowly as he approached the red-head, "don't you... don't you _want_ to love me?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes and looking extremely uke. "Why do I unconsciously destroy your mind, hmm?" At the end of that sentence, Deidara was mere inches from Sasori; they were face-to-face.

Slightly blushing, Sasori asked, "Do you really want to know, Deidara?"

"Yeah, please tell me..." Deidara looked at Sasori intently.

Hands clenched, Sasori looked away as he told Deidara, "Because... you have no idea how difficult it is to constantly fight against the urge to fuck you senseless anytime you're within my eyesight..."

Deidara smirked, "Well, go on, then! I bet I COULD fight you off, hmm." He moaned his next words, "Master... Saso-" In the blink of an eye, Deidara had gone from teasing Sasori to being forcibly pinned to the floor by a now animalistic Sasori. Deidara's eyes widened as he felt pure terror holding his heartstrings in a death grip; his body was shaking all over. "A-ah! Sasori-danna, i-it was only a joke!" his voice quivered out.

"Silence," Sasori's dangerously husky voice commanded. Grinning evilly, he placed chakra strings all over his blonde obsession, his sweet escape. Deidara tried to slide away, but every muscle in his body had been stopped so suddenly, as if in an iron grasp. Sasori controlled his breathing, blinking, voice... everything. He had become Sasori's puppet, his plaything.Sasori's chocolate-colored eyes stared down Deidara's face; he could hear Deidara's heartbeat so clearly that he could almost imagine it breaking out of the blonde's chest. "Don't worry, Dei... I'll let you scream when I deem you worthy of your own voice. Just be thankful that I've decided to give you back your eyesight." (along with his breathing and blinking) With that said, Sasori tore off Deidara's typical Akatsuki shirt, too caught up in staring to notice where he tossed it. His mind was completely absorbed in each and every crevice along the ex-Rock nin's well-sculpted abs; every dip and every curve along the rock-hard six-pack was like a little bit of heaven to Sasori. Deciding to to waste valuable time, he got to work on letting his tongue explore all of that heaven. 

Deidara voice returned, and he hated himself for every moan that passed his lips, every gasp of surprise when Sasori's tongue dived into his navel and swirled around; it felt like something was alive and crawling around under his skin just out of reach. He let out a yelp of pain when Sasori suddenly moved up and bit down hard on his left nipple, drawing blood, and the ex-Sand nin lapped it up like a starved dog. Deidara closed his eyes and moaned again when Sasori started rubbing the other perked-up nub, obviously enjoying himself. When Deidara opened his eyes, he saw that Sasori had rid himself of his own shirt and was smirking at the gaping Deidara. Sasori simply chuckled and stood up off the floor, pulling Deidara up and into his arms before pushing the blonde down onto his own bed. The moment Deidara's head hit the pillow, Sasori leaned in and began ravaging his mouth, thrusting his tongue in to taste all of Deidara's hot mouth. (Which was still coated with sugar from the strawberry cake he'd eaten earlier)

Pulling back from the sugary kiss, Sasori noted, in his husky voice, "Much better than I expected... I can't wait to experience the rest of you, my lovely..." Deidara shook in what Sasori assumed was anticipation, but was really the bottled up fear bubbling over again. Without breaking eye contact, Sasori flicked a finger off to the side, using his chakra to get something out from under his bed. When Deidara saw what it was, he went rigid. Not entirely because of what it was, but because he knew what Sasori was intended to do with it. In Sasori's hand was a cable, the kind one would use when tying something big and heavy onto the back of a pickup truck. The kind that would hurt like hell if you got rope burn from it.

"D... danna, you don't..." Deidara's voice sounded nearly broken. While Deidara was high off disbelief, Sasori expertly wrapped the cord around the blonde's wrists and the bed post, binding him to the bed.

Sasori severed his chakra strings, giving Deidara back all rights to his body's movements, and traced a single finger down Deidara's stomach while saying, "Don't worry, Dei. Just a little more to go." He started licking and sucking along Deidara's neck and jawline, leaving behind a trail of bloody hickeys. Deidara moaned and clenched his hands tightly, glad to have a little more freedom. Sasori stopped and pondered what to do next, until he decided to back away from Deidara slightly, removing and discarding his pants somewhere in the room.(Of course, he had a scorpion silhouette on his boxers) Smirking, Sasori slid off his boxers and freed his throbbing erection from its heat-filled tent, sighing in relief at the feeling of cool air on it. Deidara couldn't help but stare, did _he _do that? Once he realized he was staring, he tried to turn his head to the side, but Sasori used chakra strings again, forcing the ex-Rock nin to look. Breathing somewhat heavily, Sasori gestured to his cock and informed Deidara, "You see... _this _is what you always do to me. Even when you don't know it, or don't mean to. But it's all okay now, because now I can finally get what I want from you. And even my sadistic side is getting a kick out of this. So just hang on; I've only got a few more things on my 'to do' list that involve you..." Grinning maniacally, he climbed back over Deidara with his cock near the blonde's mouth. His one command was, "Suck or I'll make it hurt much, much worse." Deidara complied, grudgingly opening his mouth and allowing Sasori to bury himself in that sugar-coated cavern.

Disregarding Deidara's feelings, Sasori slid out and back in, using more force than was necessary. He continued doing this, making odd sounds as he did; Deidara couldn't help but gag slightly each time, also unable to hold back the tears of anger and disgust as Sasori continued fucking his mouth. Deidara would never admit it, but the red-head was beginning to turn him on. In his fury to not admit defeat, he had failed to notice that he'd began to suck harder, and by the time he did notice it was too late. Sasori released his first load into the blonde's mouth, who swallowed it obediently despite the bitter taste. It was his danna. How could he refuse now?

Sasori, apparently satisfied with that, easily pulled off Deidara's pants and boxers, gazing dreamily at the gorgeous, naked being sprawled below him; Deidara's golden hair had, at some point, broken free of the hairband and was framing his angelic, pained face.

Deidara started squirming and tugging on his restraints, anything to feel less insecure. He didn't like the way his danna was looking at him, and yet he knew. He knew it would happen eventually; when Sasori turned him over, he was already crying into the pillow. "S-Sasori-danna,please, don't do this! You can torture me all you want, make me bleed, but please! _Anything but this!_" He was sobbing uncontrollably. "At l-least prepare-!"

Deidara screamed bloody murder. He couldn't seem to stop screaming; Sasori had plunged in so suddenly, and his animalistic side took over yet again. The force of the friction was rubbing Deidara raw, and blood was already flowing down his inner thigh. The blood was turnings on even more, and he thrust violently, slamming into the blonde's prostate. Said blonde let out a sound that was something like a howl of pain and a moan mixed together. The sounds Deidara was making persuaded Sasori fuck him harder, earning himself more of those delicious moans. Deidara felt as if he would break in two; hell, why not, it'd be so much less painful when he was dead. His screaming never ceased; didn't anyone care enough to stop his danna? Or did they all fear death, should anyone try to stop him at this point?

Sasori tightened his hands' grip on Deidara's hips as he continued his punishing thrusts into the blonde's ass. He knew he was close, he could feel Deidara's entrance tightening up. Sasori picked up speed just as he felt himself closing in on the edge of passion, the line that separates reality from the world of desire. With his last reserve of strength, Sasori completely emptied himself deep within his blonde partner, who was also spent, leaving a mess on the sheets. The only thing heard was Sasori's harsh, rapid breathing and Deidara's silent sobbing. He was still shaking, and his ass felt like it was on fire; the pain was numbing him for now, but he was not looking forward to tomorrow. Sasori weakly cut the cable with a nearby kunai and lied down next to Deidara; he was still inside the blonde, as he hadn't bothered to pull out. He rather enjoyed being buried within his obsession, and he felt at ease as he ran hand over Deidara's sweat-slicked body, and when he stroked the younger man's hair. He felt Deidara still shaking and crying, so he pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms as best he could around him. He knew Deidara hadn't wanted it from the start, but his own rampant desire overcame his self-control. 

Sasori finally decided to pull out, and did so quickly so as to ease the pain, but of course Deidara yelped anyway. He made the blonde face towards him, but Deidara just closed his eyes and wished it all away, refusing to look at Sasori.

Sasori held Deidara close, his arms around that slender waist, legs entwined and began to hum a lullaby he remembered from his childhood, the one his mother made for him that old Chiyo told him about. It seemed to soothe Deidara a bit, So Sasori spoke, "...Deidara. I-"

"No," he interrupted. "I don't want to hear it." Deidara looked at him. His voice had cracked and gone hoarse from screaming so much. "But then again, what does it matter? Nothing you say can make me any worse off than I already am, hmm..." He laughed dryly, which resulted in a short coughing fit. He stared at Sasori's eyes. "I guess we learn new things every day."

"What...?" Sasori asked, quietly and confused.

"I... I did love you, Sasori-danna. A lot... but... I never said so... because I was afraid you'd call me useless, hmm. That my 'petty emotions' would get me killed. I thought, that if I bothered you enough, you'd just admit it already, hmm. I was always secretly hoping that you loved me. But the kind of person you are... I doubted it." He paused. "When I figured out that you were gay, I thought there might be a chance, hmm. So I kept at it. What I learned was that you really would go to such extremes to punish me, hmm. I'm sorry, danna... so sorry that I didn't just leave you alone...!" He was crying again.

"Just shut up. I'm the one who needs to apologize." Sasori wiped away the tears with a thumb. "So, yeah... I'm sorry..." He was no good at apologizing. "And this may never work out for many reasons, but... I suppose we could give it a try. We can attempt to have a real relationship, but it has already become dangerous with all that's happened."

Deidara's face lightened. "Really? There's a chance..."

"But it's up to you, because I'm the one who needs to be forgiven. If you still hate me now, just say so and I'll go away..."

"I don't forgive you, Sasori-danna. But you can forgive yourself by being nicer to me, hmm." Deidara smiled weakly.

"...Okay. If anyone asks tomorrow, we'll say that you're a masochist like Hidan." Sasori grinned.

 Deidara laughed a bit. "Thank you, danna... for giving us a chance..."

That night, they both fell asleep in Deidara's bed. Regardless of the events that happened, of their hatred towards each other, they opened up to love... their own twisted, tainted love.


End file.
